


The Genderbend Incident

by Jasmin_McPines



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, Yo they fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmin_McPines/pseuds/Jasmin_McPines
Summary: MOSTLY Jeffmads.Jeffmads, Lams and Mullette somehow got their genders switched overnight and try to figure out how to solve that problem.Edited and proofread by my friend otakulture @ Instagram / ButterySalt @ Wattpad.





	1. And A Cute One, Too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by a Tumblr post to write this. It's shown in the next chapter :)

The sun was shining through the window onto the bed where James and Thomas lay. The smaller one was laying on Thomas' upper arm, cuddling into the side of the taller Virginian whose other arm laid loosely on his stomach.

Thomas' eyes fluttered open and he rubbed them, trying to wake up. Before he tried getting up, he smiled at James' sleeping form and kissed his forehead. He slowly managed to free his arm and grabbed his glasses from the night stand before making his way to the bathroom. He may or may not have walked into a wall.

Thomas moved a hand through his hair and went to open the shelf -which door's surface was a mirror- to take out his contacts. A quick glance at the mirror and he jumped, stumbling backwards.

"What the fuck was that," he muttered.

He stepped closer to the mirror again to have a better look. His beard was gone... To be exact, his whole face looked feminine. Not that it was THAT bad, he still looked gorgeous. He just preferred  _dating_  females instead of  _being_  one. Thomas looked down at his body and was glad he decided to wear a shirt to bed yesterday. He then started to panic, and James woke up to a scream.

"Wh- what's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

Thomas ran to their bedroom and stood by the door. "JAMES! I'M A WOMAN!"

James didn't even look at Thomas and sighed as he laid back, hugging a pillow. "Thomas, just because- " He quickly shot up, his brain now registering his lover's feminine voice. "Thomas! Holy shit, you're a woman!"

"No shit, hon, that's what I'm saying!"

"Wait, what's with my voice?!" James was now panicking as well.

Thomas brought his hands to his mouth and grinned widely. "Oh my God, James! You're a woman, as well!" he squealed, jumping up and down. Meanwhile James still had a shocked expression on his face, he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh my, and a cute one, too!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post from @lamsandmullettetext

The taller woman went to hug James tightly, she was just so cute! "Thomas, your high-pitched voice doesn't make things easier... P-please let me go, I need to breathe," James said irritatedly, rubbing his temples once Thomas released him.

"Sorry, hon."

"How are we going to change back?"

"I don't know, but I'm enjoying the view," Thomas said with a smirk, sitting next to him on the bed. "You look stunning as a woman, and I know what I'm talking about." Thomas kissed James' cheek, but the latter pushed him away shortly after.

" _You_  might be enjoying it. You're attracted to women as well, but for me it's extremely uncomfortable."  
"Right, sorry." Thomas paused for a second, questioning himself if he should really say the following thing. Fuck it. "But just so you know, if I were a man, I would be totally har-"

"THOMAS!" James punched him on the shoulder. "I don't wanna hear it!"

The other man chuckled. "Sorry, baby."

"Should we check on the others to see if they've changed as well?" James suggested, rubbing the back of his neck. Thomas' expression faltered. "Of course! It's all Hamilton's fault!"

James gave him a doubtful look. "How in the world could he be responsible for this?"

"You never know when a gremlin turns into a magic one."

"You're such an idiot," James chuckled, getting up and offering his hand to Thomas which he gratefully took. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

Once the pair could see the door to the dorm which belonged to the "Hamilsquad" (Alex's idea), Thomas started running towards it and knocking harshly on the wood. "Open up, asshole!"

"Thomas, behave or else we can't get them to help us out of this situation!" James whisper-yelled, rushing towards his boyfriend...girlfriend...whatever.

Alexander opened the door with an annoyed look. "What the fuck do you want? We're kinda busy he-"

Thomas grabbed the collar of Hamilton's shirt and dragged him inside. "What. Have you done. To my body?" he growled. James walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "Calm down and let him go.

"I don't have anything to do with this!" Alex yelled as Thomas set him down, releasing his grip.

"See?" James told his taller partner.

"Why is this happening then? James and I just woke up like this and when I looked in the mirror as usual to look at my gorgeous self, I saw myself with boobs!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a woman, too. As well as John, Lafayette and Hercules. We all gotta calm down and think of a way to fix this."

"And what exactly do think we're gonna do about this, Hamilslut?" Thomas said, crossing his arms.

"Shut the fuck up, Jeffershit!"

Hercules stepped between the two just in time to prevent a physical fight. "Alright, bitches, calm down and let's think of a plan."

That's when John got up from the couch and started walking towards them. James noticed that he looked as comfortable as he felt himself.

"What if this is all just a punishment and we need to confess something we did. This might eventually turn us back," he suggested. Everyone in the room started looking guilty, especially James. He was extremely nervous, and it seemed like he was about to blurt something out of nowhere. Thomas looked at John very doubtfully before he spoke. "I don't think that will-"

"Iaccidentallyusedyourtoothbrushandputitbackinthecabinetwithoutyouknowing!" James shouted.

Everyone was silent, and Thomas looked shocked. In Alex's opinion, the expression was priceless.

"James, what the fuck?" he whisper-yelled. "That's why I got the flu last month!" Oh, yeah. Thomas and the flu. He was bedridden for two weeks, which was already a punishment for James because  _no one_  wanted to deal with a sick Thomas Jefferson. Not that he whined because he was ill, no. He most likely was unbearable because he didn't want anyone to help or pity him. As much of a fan he was of attention, Thomas highly despised it in his sick state.

"I'm so sorry!" James cried out.

Thomas sighed and walked up to James to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, honey. Just never do that again," he murmured.

"I won't, don't worry. You being sick was enough punishment for my liking." Thomas quickly glared at James but decided to let his statement slide.

Hamilton seemed to confess something as well. "When my pen ran out of ink, I stole Burr's to continue my essay in high school."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "That's it? You feel bad about  _that_?"

"Well, yeah. Not everyone can be a criminal like you!" Alex scoffed.

"I'm not a criminal, I just expected worse from a gremlin."

Alexander sighed, trying not to freak out about the nickname. "Alright, what's  _your_  secret then?"

Thomas hesitated for a moment before saying, "When I was little, I took money out of my dad's wallet to buy myself pastries from the bakery."

Alex smirked and crossed his arms. "So you  _are_  a criminal."

"No, fuck off! I was a kid!"

"Doesn't change the fact!"

John blurted out, "I smoked weed in my room and lied to my dad that a skunk walked in and sprayed on the bed!" Thomas looked at Alex and gave him this 'for real, bitch?' look.

"And you're judging me. Your boyfriend is a fucking head," he said coldly.

"Hey, now- "  **(YOU'RE AN ALL STAR)**  Alex yelled, making his way to Thomas before being held back by Hercules. "Babe, what's your secret?" he asked Lafayette, who's been quiet the whole time.

"I never tipped any waiter when I ate at a restaurant," he said sheepishly.

"Wow, that's just too cute. I stole a horse," Herc said.

Thomas rested his hands on his hips. "I seriously don't know why you're judging  _me_. You basically  _live_  around criminals," he told Alexander, who seemed to ignore him.

"Welp, that didn't work, apparently. We're still women. Any other suggestions?" he asked.

"What if we go all back to sleep again?" Hercules offered. "Maybe we change back, or maybe this is all just a bad dream?"

"Yeah, it could work," Alex said.

That's when Lafayette started to suggest something that Alex seemed to have a problem with. "What if our  _deux amis_  sleep here to know if this is really a dream or  _non_? I don't remember them sleeping here yesterday, or any day at all. Finding them on our couch later will assure us this was all real." James was Hercules' cousin and a good friend of John, and Thomas was Lafayette's relative, so it was no issue for everyone else except Hamilton.

"Fine," Alex growled. "Though, I'm not sure if this will be a benefit to our sanity if we know this all really happened."

He grabbed John' hand and went to their bedroom with him. "C'mere, beautiful. It'll all be okay." Laurens grumbled a, "Stop calling me that" before lying next to Alexander, resting his head on his partner's chest.

The couch was a bit too small for Thomas and James to lie next to each other, so the latter laid on top of the taller...woman since (s)he's lighter. Thomas kissed James' forehead and put his arms around the other's lower back.

"Hand off my ass, or else," James murmured, to which Thomas chuckled, before both drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

A few hours passed before Alexander woke up. He looked down at John and saw that he was back to normal. He pushed John away from his chest, the latter not being happy about his act, and rushed to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

"GUYS! GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!!! WE'RE MEN AGAIN!" He ran towards Laf and Herc's bedroom, almost breaking down their door. He shook them awake, to which neither of them appreciated. "What is it?" Hercules grumbled.

"We're men again!" Alex yelled.

" _Cool, mec, ça ne pourrait pas attendre_?" [Cool, man, couldn't that wait?] Lafayette asked with still closed eyes.

"Nope, couldn't," Hamilton said before rushing out to see if Jefferson and Madison were here. They were. What. The. Fuck. So this  _was_  all real. It took Alexander a moment to process this, but he soon enough rushed towards the couch. "Don't drool on my cushion, asshole," he said, smacking Jefferson's head and continuing to walk back to John. Thomas jolted awake mid-snore and almost fell off the couch. "Fuck you," he muttered sleepily.

Meanwhile Lafayette was hugging Hercules closer to his chest. Now being more awake, he managed to talk in English. "You're a genius,  _mon amour_. My genius," he whispered into his ear.

"Maybe it wasn't just me. Maybe it was also the fact that we had to get something off our chests. Mine and John's idea combined resulted us being back to normal again," Hercules muttered. Lafayette chuckled and kissed him passionately. "You're still my genius."

-

"Told you it'll be okay," Alex said once he sat back on his bed and looked down at John. "Yes, you did," the latter said with a smile. Alexander leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you as a man," John said jokily to which both laughed.

-

Thomas watched James' adorable sleeping face before kissing him on the forehead. "Jemmy, we're back to normal," he said softly with a smile.

"Hm, what?" the other muttered as he finally opened his eyes, lifting his head to look at his partner.

"We're men again, honey."

"That's great, now let me sleep," he said and laid his head back down on the taller man's chest.

"James, we're still in Hamilton's dorm. You can sleep in our bed once we get back," Thomas assured him, ruffling his hair.

"But you're warm," James whined.

"Get up or I'll carry you," the taller man warned. He knew James didn't really like it when Thomas was carrying. He absolutely hated it when he was doing it in public. That didn't stop Thomas from doing so, though, especially if there was no other way he would have liked.

"Alright, I'm up," James said quickly, pushing himself off his boyfriend.

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after. The End. Nah, jk. All lives end with death.
> 
> Sorry if that French part is wrong. I asked a friend, but she wasn't sure if it's correct.


End file.
